


Observers

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Dark Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Vast Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Series: Original Domains [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Kudos: 1





	Observers

CONTENT WARNING   
Body horror   
Paranoia   
Psychosis   
Derealization   
Pain   
Infection   
Helplessness   
  
The tower. It can see me. I can see it. I can see everything from up here. I can see everything and I can't do anything. I can hear them. I can hear their screams, I can feel their agony.  
The station floats in the dark, empty space. I’m not supposed to hear them. The silent overbearing shadow lurks outside and i can't get out I had to kick my colleague, he was *disgusted voice* sick. Was it earlier? Yesterday? Last week? Last month? Last year? Last decade? I don't know when. I don’t remember when. I remember when I could change things. I can’t anymore, I can't do anything here. I could've stopped what happened. I'm sure I could.  
The tower stares at me, I can hear it laughing, laughing at me. It knows. It knows I could’ve stopped this! This thing! I could've tried at least. But no, I had to be stuck here. In this floating coffin. Trapped between fields of suffering and never ending blackness. I am furious, furious at myself. It's my fault. I let it happen.  
I slam my sickly pale, painfully thin arm on the reinforced glass.  
A crack appear.  
Oh.  
Oh no. Oh no what have i done?  
A ray of sun pierce through the cracked glass, spreading it in flashes of blinding light. But it's not the sun. Its been changed.  
It's an eye. The pupil draws me in.  
The glass finally shatters, sucking me out of my metal space prison.  
I am free, but not really. The pupil. This dark, darker than any shadow I’ve ever seen.  
It's pulling me in.  
I try desperately to fight it off. I need to get back to safety. But my station is dragged too.. It slams me. I am pulled and I can't do anything.  
In a painful, excruciating moment of absolute agony, blades of freezing shadow pierce through my diseased flesh. I try to scream. I want to scream, please let me scream!  
The Eye absorbs me.  
The sky watches over the world..and I watch over the sky.


End file.
